soflenfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hinashiel vol Traight
Hinashiel vol Traight, dawniej Hishii Isoba, to Drugi Bóg Demonów. Niegdyś jeden z dowódców elitarnych oddziałów Lucyfera i Grzech Pychy. Wygląd Hishii posiada młode, wytrenowane ciało, które jest idealnie wyrzeźbione. Prawie nigdy nie można go spotkać bez powłoki demonicznej. Zawsze jej używa, gorzej ze zbroją. Jeśli jest już na jakiś misjach – to tylko z dołem. Dawniej miał jeszcze błękitny kosmyk włosów – teraz już mu zniknął – pozostały mu jedynie białe włosy. Jego czupryna jest dosyć specyficzna, wydaje się, ze posiada krótką fryzurę, jednak z tyłu ma parę małych pasów włosów. W walce w większości nawet nie używa miecza, sztylet w jego ręce to już całkowite święto – zazwyczaj posługuje się jedynie łańcuchami. Charakter Co by tu wiele mówić – jak sam jego przydomek wskazuje – Hishii stał się po prostu „pyszny”. Nie liczy się ze zdaniem innych, szczególnie tych słabszych od siebie. Jak kiedyś tolerował słowa Aganai'a i nawet traktował go jak przyjaciela – to teraz praktycznie jest ścierwem w jego oczach. Nie zadręczy cię on jakąś długą wypowiedzią, bo po prostu mu się nie chcę i pod tym względem, powinien być leniwy, ale sorry – miejsce zajęte. Wracając – po całej akcji pod ostatnim fillarem i zdobyciu mocy, sławy, pieniędzy od Lucyfera – zaczął się wywyższać i jednocześnie zniechęcać społeczeństwo do siebie. Jak kiedyś był praktycznie uliczną gwiazdą, teraz stał się obiektem obelg, ale nie publicznych, bo każdy wie jak to się kończy. Przeszłość Hishii urodził się na przedmieściach stolicy, gdzie jego rodzina miała domek jednorodzinny. Kanashii i Hiroshii chcieli wychowywać dzieci w spokoju, dlatego też zdecydowali się na przeprowadzkę w tamte regiony. Hishii jednak był słabym dzieckiem, nie radził sobie z najprostszymi czynnościami w domu, nie potrafił utrzymać miecza prosto. Zawsze się potykał, płakał i bał obcych. Był wręcz obrazą dla rodziców, którzy posiadali wysokie stanowiska w państwie, dlatego zabrał go na 2 lata w góry, gdzie nie dawał mu, ani chwili przerwy, sam musiał na wszystko zapracować, znaleźć sobie jedzenie i znaleźć ciepły przytułek. Gdy jego tata nauczył go podstawowych ruchów obronnych, sam zaczął na niego polować i walczyć na śmierć i życie. Można by się spodziewać, że Hiroshi tak naprawdę nie byłby w stanie zabić własnego dziecka, jednak przypominając; ten osobnik jest skończonym idiotą. Gdy zakończył ten jakże trudny trening, który można było zaliczać do walki o życie – wstąpił do armii państwa, gdzie też niegdyś należał jego ojciec. Pewnego dnia, wyruszył na jedną z misji, wtedy usłyszał ciężkie dychanie i ciągłe kroki, błyskawicznie pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, zostawiając swoich kompanów. Chciał chociaż raz poczuć się jak bohater i to go skazało na śmierć. Jego poświecenie – zatrzymanie kolejnego pocisku, własnym ciałem, by obronić nieznaną mu osobę, a może jednak znaną. Gdy z zmęczonych oczu, spojrzał na jej delikatne, białe włosy niczym kreda – przypomniał sobie, że gdzieś ją już widział, ale nie miał kompletnie pojęcia gdzie. Padł na ziemie. Następnie obudził się w nieznanym miejscu. Nie wiedział co się stało. Umarł? Nie, przecież może siebie zobaczyć, jednak nie czuje swojego bicia serca. Co się tak naprawdę stało? Kompletna pustka. Później tylko usłyszał słowa, głos delikatny i niezwykle subtelny, ciepły niczym letni wiatr, uspokajający jak ćwierkanie ptaków o poranku i słowa, których nie znał, ale wydawały mu się zrozumiałe. Jedynym pragnieniem, jedyną rzeczą, która pragnął to zobaczyć znowu uśmiech rodziny. To spowodowało, że zaakceptował kontrakt, jednocześnie stając się sługa Lucyfera i gwarantując sobie miejsce w piekle. Podpisując własną krwią, odejście na tą złą stronę. Na drogę z której nie będzie mógł nigdy zboczyć. W późniejszych latach swojego życia służył księżniczce Arcadii, Nelly Zedong Ichi. Bronił ją, podawał herbatę i ciasto, załatwiał sprawy polityczne, a co najważniejsze pilnował jej brata - Reyshiego, który zajmował się sprawami demonów. Kiedy Hishii odkrył prawdę, że książę pragnie otworzyć bramę demonów - było już za późno. Stolica została pochłonięta w ogniu. Młody demon, żeby uratować tych co jeszcze pozostali - użył swojego naszyjnika teleportacji, jednocześnie niszcząc go i odbierając sobie życie. Bezpiecznie przeniósł ocalałych na wyspę Soflen. Cytaty Soflen 6: * Do Edrainy: "Myślisz, że mam zamiar traktować cię poważnie? Rozśmieszasz mnie." * Do Kanashii: "Ktoś zamknięty przez całe życie w murach zamku, oraz wysługujący się w walce innymi i do tego wykorzystując ich plan - nigdy nie zrozumie znaczenia strategii. To był wasz błąd." * Do Haru: "Pluję na takie rzeczy. Mam ochotę zniszczyć wszystkie księgi, w których zapisana jest historia światów i przestrzenni, przeszkodzić całemu cyklowi, jednocześnie pozbywając się wszystkich bóstw i stworzyć jedynie jeden świat, w którym - kiedy umrzesz, naturalnie rozpadniesz się w proch i już nigdy nie powrócisz. Jedno życie, sprawiedliwa gra, każdy na tym samym podłożu, bez magii tylko wytrenowana siła fizyczna, czy nie byłoby to zabawne?" * Do Aoi: Zniszczyć cały świat i wszystko co ją z czymś łączyło. Zniszczę wszystko co kazało mi tą ścieżką iść... Wiesz jakie to jest uczucie? Kiedy cały pierdolony los wybiera twoją drogę? A ty nie możesz nic z tym zrobić? Walczysz, uciekasz, upadasz, wstajesz, ufasz, zdradzasz, drwisz, poniewierasz, zabijasz, gwałcisz, umierasz. Robisz wszystko, aby tego uniknąć, ale nie unikniesz, bo to przeznaczenie, którego zamierzam się pozbyć wraz z całym tym nielogicznym światem. * Do Aoi: Zrobiłem dla niej wszystko, wyimaginowałem cały świat, pozwoliłem jej żyć w świadomości, że to ja byłem zdrajcą i zabiłem wszystkich. Pomogłem w otwarciu tej jebanej bramy, tylko po to, żeby ona żyła. Odciągnąłem wszystkich z świątyni, aby przeprowadziła rytuał, aby mogła żyć. Przeciwstawiłem się wszystkiemu, zdradziłem wszystko. Rodzinę, przyjaciół, osoby, które dawały mi poczucie ducha, cały świat tylko dla jednej osoby. Pozwoliłem, żeby widzieli we mnie skończonego zdrajcę, karmiłem się ich nienawiścią w moją stronę i wykorzystywałem to. Wziąłem na siebie to wszystko. Zamknąłem ją w klatce, tak żeby nigdy jej nic się nie stało i po co mi było to wszystko? * Do Christophera: "Nawet zabawne jest granie tego złego, chyba najciekawsza rola jaką w życiu miałem." * Do Christophera: "Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nic już do niej nie czuję, ale - chyba do końca powinienem zagrać złą rolę, Boga demonów. Zrobisz mi kontrast, jak zawsze?" Kategoria:Postacie